gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Insanity
you dare mock my great name Appearance Latino skin that glows gray with speckles of white and gray on her forearms, face, legs, back, and the tops of her feet. She wears a v-neck sleeveless gray crop top. Fingerless black silk gloves that reach up almost all the way to her shoulders. Loose fitting dark gray pants that go a little past the knees, and black boots that reach up halfway to her knees. Three white feathers are tucked behind her right ear, and she wears a necklace that has a crystal pendant and earrings shaped like black dragon wings. Personality Her personality is a huge bottle filled with so many things it’s always ready to explode. She stands up for what is right but sometimes retreats back into the shadows in fear. She is gullible but is also skeptical of some things. Hates it when people generalize things, or stereotype stuff, or are rude to those “lower” than them. Protects the weak, and is defensive. Is snarky in some circumstances, but is really caring and will stand up for you if you fall. Worries that she’s being too teasing a lot and is afraid she will be rejected and lose friends. Tries to keep the peace but can explode. Tries to keep her anger tame, in case she hurts someone, which she never wants to do, but if she hates the person enough she will be the saltiest smart-mouthed bean you have ever met. Tries to stay on the bright side and be a good role model. History Was originally a statue crafted from diorite, and was made animate by some other deity (which I guess explains her textured skin), and power was placed in her and she joined the gods. However, she felt like they were rejecting her, which was just a bit of her inner turmoil but also the doing of the evil griffin Ekalt, who was five times the size of a regular griffin and the king of his kind. She gathered her armies and struck against them all, with Ekalt controlling her like a puppet, to which they lost. Insanity regained control of herself and hated what she had done, and she went into hiding in the caves underneath her world until finally Necromancer found her while searching for fossils, and convinced her to join society again. Insanity agreed, because Necromancer was one of the few left she trusted. After a few hundred years, she became a symbol of peace and kindness. Many are still wary of her and choose to keep their distance, just in case. Tihthur A small world which is inhabited by mythical creatures in every habitat you can imagine and can’t imagine, and a gray stone castle whose spires reach to the clouds; it is bathed in warmth and light. There are four temples surrounding the castle- one for fire and hope that she can keep the family together and not burn down stuff and get droughts, one for mythical creatures, one for the weak so you can pray nothing bad happens to you and stuff, and the fourth and most important is one to all of the deities, which is also the tallest. Relationships Necromancer- Bengal- Hurricane- Trivia *fears spiders by a lot Gallery //spam those GvE images Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer